


Kindergarten

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You're a Natural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Kindergarten

It took Sam a couple hours, but he finally got you to open the door. “I’m mad at you.”

Sam sighed. “Don’t worry, we aren’t making you leave, princess.” He pulled you into a hug. “We do have to find a way to get you into school, though.”

You scrunched your nose. “I don’t think I’ll like that. School sounds _boring_.”

He chuckled. “It can be, but you’ll be in _kindergarten_. And that is a lot of fun. You can color, and run around. You’ll make new friends.” 

You were left with Cas for the day while they left to go take care of ‘boring adult stuff’. At least, that’s what they said to get you to stop pouting. You were currently watching cartoons in the living room and laying on your stomach, coloring. Cas was sitting on the couch, his eyes going between you and the television. “Y/N?” He started, making you roll enough to be able to look at him. “What do you remember from before the mean lady?”

“I dunno.” You shrugged. “I member Daddy and Uncle Dean. They will always keep me safe.”

“Do you remember monsters or demons?”

Your eyes went wide. “Monsters are _real_?” Sitting up, you looked around. “Can they get me?” You asked, scared.

Cas blinked. “No, not in here.” He reassured you.

“But…what about at _school_? Can they get me there?” You worried. “Daddy! Can they get Daddy? And Uncle Dean?”

He suddenly realized his mistake and sighed. “You’re safe, and they’re safe. Don’t worry.” 

* * *

When you heard the bunker door open after lunch, you ran through the halls and hugged Sam. “Whoa, kiddo. I wasn’t gone _that_ long.” Sam chuckled, setting the bags down.

You looked up at him. “I was worried the _monsters_ were going to get you!”

“Monsters?” He furrowed his brow.

“Uncle Cas asked about them. And _demons_. He said they can’t get me here, but what about school?”

Sam picked you up and his jaw locked. Dean came in behind him, kicking the door shut and putting the other bags down. “Hey, this is your fault. I wanted to talk to her about this stuff. But no. She had to get freaked out by Cas.” He grumbled as he walked by.

Your arms were around his neck as he went to find Cas.

* * *

It took some time, and a lot of telling Dean to stop talking, but Sam managed to calm your fears. You were still iffy about school, but he just wanted to get one thing out of the way at a time.

He let you help make dinner, as you didn’t want to be too far from him. It was a simple meal, so it wasn’t like you could screw it up.

* * *

Two weeks later, and you were starting school. Sitting at the table with Dean, you were still in your pajamas, eating Lucky Charms. “Looking forward to school, squirt?”

You shot him a look. “Don’t call me that!” You shot back.

His eyebrows went up. “Well, _fine_ then. Are you looking forward to school?”

“Not really. Daddy said I’ll like it, but I like being here with you two.” You said quietly.

“How about I pick you up after school, and we can go get ice cream after?”

Sam had come in about that point. “She’s _not_ riding in the Impala.” He said without looking. “It only has lap belts. You’ll have to take my car.”

Dean groaned. “Fine.”

He made a face at you and you giggled. “You’re silly, Uncle Dean.”

He feigned shock. “ _Me_? I thought I was the cool uncle!”

“Nah. You’ll be that weird uncle who embarrasses her.” Sam chuckled, sitting down with some coffee. “You need to go get dressed and brush your hair.” He pointed to you.

Sighing, you put your dishes in the sink and ran off. The boys watched you for a minute before Dean spoke up. “I hope you realize that in about seven years we’re gonna need a woman around here.”

“Why’s that?”

“There’s no way in hell I’m having **_THAT_** talk with her.” Dean said as he got up. “Are you?”

Sam groaned. “We have _years_ , okay? Just…drop it. who knows, maybe we’ll reverse it by then.”

Dean shook his head and chuckled. “Face it, you’re _attached_ to her, and being called ‘Daddy’. You like this. You wouldn’t want to give this up.” With that, he walked out.

* * *

“I’m ready!” You grinned, proud of yourself. You had put on jeans, a shirt that Dean had bought you (black with a guitar on it), and sneakers.

Sam smiled at you, grabbing his keys. “Your backpack is in the car, thought it would be a nice surprise.” You hadn’t seen any of the school supplies they had picked up for you yet. Sam was nervous about sending you off to school. While, yes, he was excited for you- there were so many 'what ifs’. He held your hand as the two of you walked out the door.

He helped buckle you in, and then handed you your back pack. “Pink!” You grinned. “Thank you, Daddy!”

“You’re welcome, princess.” He chuckled, shutting the door. He picked out the back pack, and it had taken a good ten minutes to get Dean to stop pouting that he didn’t get you something 'cooler’.

On the way, you bobbed along to the radio, singing along when you knew the song, making Sam laugh at your expressions.

When he was in the parking lot, it took him a minute to get out and finally let you out. “If I get scared, can I come home?” You asked as you walked to the building with him.  

Sam stopped on the side walk and knelt in front of you. “There’s no reason to be scared. I met your teacher when I enrolled you. She’s _really_ nice, I think that you’ll like her. And it’s not a big class. There will be about fifteen other kids with you.”

You nodded. “I guess…”

He smiled and gave you a hug. “Come on. Let’s get you to your classroom.”


End file.
